And Then There Were Four
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: Robin and Nami discuss their favorite ships, and muse about fun scenarios that they've thought about.
1. Chapter 1: The Absolute Beginning

Title: And Then There Were Four  
>Author: Proxy Naivette<br>Characters/Pairing: Robin/Nami and Luffy/Zoro/Usopp/Sanji (Seme on the outside, ukes on the insides, switching and sekes likely)  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Does not contain actual pairings other than Robin and Nami musing about ships.  
>Summary: Robin and Nami discuss their favorite ships, and muse about fun scenarios that they've thought about.<p>

/Chapter 1/ The Absolute Beginning

There weren't many things that Robin didn't know around the ship. Most of the others didn't know that her secret pastime ever since she had joined the crew was to spy on everyone's daily routine, mentally making note of the behaviors, moods, and actions of the other Strawhats. In the beginning it was really only out of habit. When she joined, there was no guarantee that she would always be nakama with them, but after the events in Skypiea and Enies Lobby, it was no longer for such a suspicious reason.

In fact, the reason was actually quite embarrassing. Robin had grown accustomed to spying on her fellow nakama because she was actually quite the fangirl. In her spare time, she had formed many wild and fantastic scenarios, ranging from fluff to hardcore in order to alleviate the boredom in between adventures.

She usually never shared her musings with anyone, as she knew how terribly weird it would be for the people involved. However, Nami was different.

It had been two days after they left Water Seven, and the sky was absolutely clear and gorgeous. Robin was lounged in the aquarium, pretending to read a book when Nami had snuck up next to her.

"Boo!"

"!.. Oh my, Nami-san, you surprised me." Robin smiled at Nami, and then looked down at the page she had been pretending to read. She bookmarked it for future reference and set it down next to her.

"So, Nami-san, what is it that you wanted?" Nami narrowed her eyes at Robin and gave her a 'I know what you're up to!' look before settling down into the beautiful couch that ran along the edge of the lounge/aquarium room.

"You know, Robin, I know _exactly_ what you do, and I want in on it!" Nami scooted in even closer, and flashed Robin an extremely greedy smile, possibly to try and get Robin to "spill the beans".

"Ara, I have no idea what you're talking about~" Robin nearly said in a sing-song, mock innocent voice. Nami pouted at the idea of having to introduce the topic first, but submitted in the end.

"Fine then, I'll say it!" Nami pouted some before continuing, "I know that you spy on us pretty much every, and I _also_ know that you're quite the shipper." This time, her pout changed into a winning smile.

"As expected of our very perceptive navigator." Robin giggled. Nami let out a sigh of relief, which piqued Robin's interest. "My my, very relieved are we?"

"Robin, that was so mean! What if I had been wrong?" Nami whined. "Well anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm a shipper too!"

And thus began the shipping games between Nami and Robin.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Scenario

And Then There Were Four

/Chapter 2/ The First Scenario: Sharpshooter and the Lovecook

Usopp didn't know what was wrong with him. When he was in his hometown, Syrup Village, he never had any special feelings towards anyone. He had first thought that maybe love was something you felt only when you grew up, or that his feelings of happiness with Kaya _was _love. This all changed when he met Sanji.

The first time they had met, the only thing he could remember thinking was: Wow, this guy is _hot_. Sanji wasn't only extremely attractive, he also had a smile that could light up the room and a charming personality. Usopp secretly gave him the nickname Prince Charming, it seemed to fit perfectly. However, he was out of luck. Sanji was extremely perverted towards the female gender, and that landed him right in the middle of heterosexuality. He was as straight as the cuts on his filet mignon.

This didn't serve to ease any of Usopp's feelings though. In fact, it probably made things even more frustrating. Being the coward he was, there was no way he would ever be able to confess his feelings. However, one day, Sanji surprised Usopp by...

Robin listened tentatively to Nami detail her thoughts on how Usopp and Sanji would make an interesting couple.

"Don't you agree Robin? Even though Sanji-kun is generally rude to the guys, he always treats Usopp slightly more nicely! When Usopp left the crew... Sanji-kun couldn't bring himself to ignore him. I think it's adorable. " Robin nodded in agreement, but then added, "Usopp has more chemistry with Luffy though. They're always together and they're very close. Luffy even sleeps in Usopp's cot sometimes."

Nami wondered about the pairing. Would Usopp really get along better with Luffy romantically than Sanji? She couldn't argue that he wouldn't be hurt if he was with Sanji and Luffy was definitely the most broken up about his resignation from the crew, but she felt that Sanji might be able to show affection better than Luffy.

"Would Usopp be the seme if he were with Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Probably not, our Captain takes orders from no one" Robin mused. "Though I had never imagined Sanji-kun with Usopp, I have to say, I'm starting to support them now!

Robin giggled and Nami smiled widely. "Right! They would make a cute couple. Just _imagine_ Sanji trying to kiss Usopp!" Nami started to laugh so loudly that she nearly fell off the bench. Robin also gave quite a laugh at the amusing thought. After they had calmed down, Robin glanced at the clock on the wall before them.

"Ara, it's time for lunch." She stood up and dusted off her trousers. Nami followed and the two of them went to the galley together. As they were entering, Nami realized that Usopp and Sanji were in the galley discussing something. Whatever it was, the two of them looked very relaxed, as if this were a regular occurrence. Usopp was seated at the table, helping Sanji shell some peas. When Sanji noticed the girls, his eyes went wide.

"Nami-san, Robin-chwan, I deepest apologies! I was a bit delayed in making lunch, it will probably be another 20 minutes before I'm done." Sanji shot a look at Usopp, who flustered a little bit under his glare.

Robin and Nami smirked at each other, before Nami said, "It's quite alright Sanji-kun, we'll just wait here." Sanji responded with an enthusiastic "HAIII" before returning to his cooking. When the girls sat down, Usopp couldn't help but note that they were whispering about something excitedly.


End file.
